New Headings
by Orion Verdant
Summary: Harry may have followed the path that started the night his parents were murdered, but with Sirius's death and new thoughts, he feels it's time for changes if he hopes to make it out of this war alive. Harry's story follows the plot for the most part then will diverge 5th year. Animagi, new school, new magics, other races, and possible future slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made.**

* * *

><p>Past-Oct 31st<p>

Godrics' Hollow was quiet on All Hallows' Eve. For a mixed neighborhood of muggles and magical this was very odd. Not so much for those with magic, Voldemort had pushed them all into fearful hiding. For all of the muggles though, you would have expected them to be out and about, there were just as reserved as all the others that evening however. This gave the area surround Potters cottage a desolate foreboding of what the future entailed.

Tension dripped into the air. A red-haired woman sat on the sofa and stared at the child in her arms. Sweet, sweet Harry, so precious and beautiful to her. Her and James son, even so early she could see characteristics from both of them in him. On James side she could see the Blacks' heritage shining through, alabaster skin the wavy midnight raven hair that they were well known for. She could tell his face would cut a stunning figure one day, hopefully she'd be there to see it.

The green eyes were entirely hers though, shape and coloring matched to a tee. James and his stubbornness, and then her cleverness, managed to bring her husband and her to the peak of happiness and then the desperation of most parents, every day.

Her vision never wavered, but seemed to go out of focus several times in deep thought.

"Lily, we should head to sleep soon." A raven haired man gazed tiredly at the woman he called his wife.

"Dumbledore and a few from my department will be over tomorrow to help us move to a more secure location. We need to be ready to protect ourselves and Harry tomorrow."

The woman's shoulders grew tense with burden and she sighed in resignation.

"I know James. I know… I just wanted to spend some more time with Harry. With all these threats I've been thinking how easy it would be… would be, for it to be the last time I see him or you."

James stared at the beautiful woman he'd married and realized that she'd changed. Two years ago she'd been happier, not carefree, but certainly not as burdened as she was now. Dumbledore's warnings for Harry's life had strung them on their toes, or even put a hypothetical noose around their necks.

"I know Lilly, trust me I understand. We can't risk our health right now though, we need to be ready fo….."

"The wards just went off Lily!"

Lily sprung up from the sofa and straightened her back with Harry still clutched tightly in her arms. She'd been feeling wary all day, she knew that there was something wrong with Harry today. He'd been restless and cried much more than usual. For most babies that would not be strange, but Harry was a very quiet child. He hardly even cried when he was put to sleep every night. She knew now that it was time for her to protect him, she had the horrible feeling that neither she nor James would make it to the next day though.

"James…"

"Go upstairs Lily, if it's Voldemort I'll try to hold him off!"

* * *

><p>Voldemort point of view<p>

Finally he'd found the one who was his prophesized equal. He'd been in denial when he'd found out. A baby of all things was to be an equal! Haa! Lord Voldemort had no equal nor did he need one. He'd find the child, make certain that the child was nothing and then move one. Perhaps to make certain of his future loyalties he'd kills the child's parents then give him to a loyal death eater to raise. Afterall the wizarding world needed all the new children could get. These fools didn't realize that they were a dying race. Every year inbreeding grew and magic dwindled. Muggleborns were killed by jealous peers and some were never even discovered!

He'd change it all, he didn't need a child not even half his age having a say in the direction he'd take…maybe he'd just kill the child after all.

Harry

Harry, for a one year old, was alert and awake. He knew his mother was scared. She clutched him tighter than usual and kept whispering his name. He was too young understand that there was a threat against their lives, but he did know that something bad was there. He could feel it pulse against his magic. So sweet and dark, the magic was. Just like his really, if he didn't have the rudimentary understand that he was himself and that other magic was something else, not him, he would even say that it was in actuality himself downstairs next to his father's soft and warm magic.

When he felt the gentle warmth of his father's magic vanish he knew that the magic that was his, but not, was coming for them next. He even reached out towards the door for the unknown entity. His mother just clutched his tighter in response.

Now, while Harry was still a baby he had an amazing sense for magic, so when his mother had passed and he felt dark energy head towards him he let it.

Warm, protective, and satisfying, the dark magic filled him with a certain drowsiness. As he succumbed to sleep he heard the primal scream of man in the throes of immense pain. He couldn't seem to focus on that other person even though the urge too was intense.

So he passed into the darkness of the void and drifted for a time.

* * *

><p>Black marble of a shade that seemed to sap the warmth out of strangers bones was warmed only by the fireplace centered in the commons area. Black velvet curtains lined in satin and trimmed in a silver brocade showcased the magnificent architectural success that the windows made. Beautiful pearls lined the edgings over the top, while pure silver pieces danged by delicate chains dangled in a subtle, seductive light show, created from the sparse lighting.<p>

Richly woven covers were laid over the seating that furnished the commons.

Two men lounging in the room draped in similar opulence were startled out of their meditation when a dark surge of a youngling was felt by both.

"Did you feel it Matar?"

The man spoke with deep happiness and a sort of pride that was usually reserved for family. His auburn hair flashed next to the lit fireplace and blue eyes stared intently at his companion.

"I did… be patient though, we don't know for certain that they'll live, it may just be an inheritance."

The auburn haired man glared at the raven head in exasperation.

"Must you ruin the only hope we've had in so many years Matty?"

Matar just looked at his associate in disdain settled with the seriousness depicted by his scrunched eyebrows. _Blasted Timir and his nicknames, the next scheduled spar he'd be sure to remind him of his place._

"Be that as it may, you know as well as I do that Pyxis would not enjoy having to write another report for the guild on a minor dark inheritance spike."

The other looked on in petulance, but expressed his resignation.

"I know, I know, I just don't fancy waiting another 500 years to find another addition to the guild."

Matar understood his friend's reluctance, the necromancy guild had been waiting so long for a new addition. The ranks of 'true blood' necromancers had been waiting so long for some new minds. They were eager to find others that had the potential for large, death magic weavings.

"We will wait Timir, whether it be another 500 years or just 16, if they are truly gifted their 18th birthday will confirm it."

That seemed to satisfy the Auburn head, as his expression turned gleeful and slightly malicious.

Matar pulled his goblet or red towards his chest, the crystal inlaid table next to him chimed as he removed it and sounded like subtle music to his particular ears.

"I will however put out a notice to the schools… if that will satisfy you?"

Timir nodded vigorously and grinned while flashing his pearly white canines, "I only hope he's human or vampire so we can rub it in the face of the wolves and high Fae."

Matar grinned in maliciousness, "Ohhh, I can already see the faces of the pack heads and the stupid Fae tribunes if that were to be true."

The two nodded to each other and resumed their gaze into the spirit plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made.**

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter believed in second chances, which is why he'd continually given his two friends and Dumbledore chance after chance to redeem themselves.<p>

Redemption wasn't an option this time though, Sirius Black was dead and nothing they did could improve the situation. Well maybe giving that bitch Bella hell, but besides that they were loose ties begging to be cut off.

Hermione had been there for him for the most part, but of course she patronized him about putting himself in danger and how they should make sure to do what they were told next time.

He would have been okay with that, he knew he was reckless and jumped into things much too often. However, late that night he had heard her converge with Ron and discuss the entire Ministry situation.

Sending a quick_ Amplificavi _to his ears he settled down under his cloak to listen to their discussion. He knew that the ministry wouldn't be able to detect him under the black wards, however he hesitated slightly under the reminder of his past problems with the ministry.

"Ron we need to be careful, we could die next time, Sirius may have been the only one to die, but it could have easily been us instead."

"I know... we just kinda went along with Harry, but we can't keep doing this. This has been happening since we were 11 Hermione, we need to find some way to stop it."

"Ron, maybe we…"

Harry didn't feel like he could hear more. His heart was raw with emotion. On top of Sirius, to be reminded that his best friends would really be better off without him was devastating. His stomach was swallowing itself in self-hatred. Not even his to best friends could take it anymore.

He kept his invisibility cloak bundled around himself and tricked back up the creak stair of Grimmauld Place. Being in his godfather's house certainly didn't make him feel any better, he thought. He crept along the hallway to the master bedroom, Sirius's room, he needed to think over what his stupidity had caused.

The marble knob turned smoothly, and mahogany door swing outwards in greeting. Harry's eyes clouded over in grief as he eyed the threadbare room. He knew that Sirius had been basically locked up in the home for the past year, but to see the loneliness so evident made hi overwhelmingly sad.

The room had the essential, a bed, dresser, nightstand, and wardrobe, however that was really all. The covers on the six poster bed where grey and blue, fraying at the seams. He wouldn't have put it past Kreacher to have given Sirius the oldest covers in the house in revenge from the 'blood traitor.'

The floorboards creaked under Harry's bare feet as he walked across and he felt dust gather on the bottom of his soles. Sirius had never been much of a cleaner, and no doubt Kreacher wouldn't have done if for him. He stopped in front of the nightstand that carried a few sentimental pieces. A picture of the Marauder's, plus Lily, smiled out at him in happiness. They all looked so young, even the sniveling rat looked better.

Behind the picture, almost hidden from view was a small ornamental piece of a metal stag, welded on a miniature grassland, a regular wolf and dog surrounded him in obvious attention. Harry's hand glided over the metal piece touching the dog in affection and feeling the grooves embedded in the piece. The rough texture soothed his worried hands and his mind drifted as he gazed at the bare wall.

A flash of yellowed parchment brought his attention back as he eyed the parchment also sitting on the nightstand.

Carefully he used a _Reducio _charm, and slipped the piece into his pocket. He gathered the letter in his arms and carefully unfolded the creased Gringotts embossed letter.

_ , _

_Your request has been honored and your Godson, Harry James Potter, is now eligible to claim the Black fortune. As you know inheritance claims must be approved two weeks after the previous holder passes or they are null and void. Hopefully you will make this clear to your heir as otherwise the Black legacy shall pass to one Draconius Lucius Malfoy, instead. _

_Now on another note, your request to emancipate Harry James Potter is a different matter. I regret to inform you that in order for an emancipation request to be filed the recipient must visit the bank directly. _

_Sincerely Ripper,_

_May your gold flow evermore_

Another letter sat directly behind the official bank reply, and Harry gently switched between the two and eyed the untidy script.

_Dear Harry, _

_If you're reading this I am so relieved pup. So many things could have happened to this letter. Hell I haven't even filed it yet and even if you are reading this at Gringotts Dumbledore could have easily 'forgot' to inform you of its existence. I'm planning on directly informing you of my decision, but if that doesn't happen, hopefully this letter will work also. _

_ Pup, I'm full of hope for your future, James, Lily, Remus, and I always knew you would do amazing things. You were such a bright baby, full of smiles, tricks, and dare I say it…wandless magic. Now Harry, you may say that it was clearly accidental magic, but you need to understand that some degrees of accidental magic are not possible. Apparating yourself, is clearly on of them. I remember the day James and Lily told us you apparated yourself straight into their bed. They were startled by the pop, but even more by your achievement. When Dumbledore came and told them of Voldemort's interest in ending your life, they knew he couldn't know. While he never told them, I find it very highly unlikely that he wouldn't have found out. What's confirmed it for me is that you seem to be severely limited to a wand. I thought you could have outgrown it, or been hurt the night they were killed. I really do think you should get it checked out by Gringotts though. I hate to think that there's the possibility that Dumbledore would have done anything, but I have very little trust left in that man. _

_ You see Harry, while Dumbledore is a great man, he is more of a great man only for the 'greater good.' He wouldn't have hesitated to use you if he thought it was for the better. Now I've told him that I'm leaving the Black fortune to you. This is my test to him, hopefully he tells you, and you can go on in comfort knowing that he has your best interest at heart. However I will still urge you to claim your independence. Dumbledore can be a manipulative old goat and I can't in good conscience forgive him or giving you to the Durlseys all those nights ago. _

_ You could have gone to anyone Harry, everyone felt a sense of duty toward the child that was James and Lily's._

_So I'll leave you here Pup, hopefully you'll understand that I only want what's best for you. If that means leaving Great Britain behind, then so be it. No matter what you happen to decide I'll support you._

Harry's eyes gritted together in frustration and immense sorrow. Sirius had cared so much, just for him, just for Harry, and now he was gone. He knew that Dumbledore had, had ulterior motives. Who couldn't, I mean, he'd knew since he was 11 and he and his friends had braved through dangerous challenges to find Flamel's stone.

Clearly the fact that 3 first years were capable at all of going through tasks supposedly designed for Voldemort was suspicious at least.

No matter what Snape said he wasn't arrogant, he knew that he shouldn't have succeeded. Any trap designed for a full grown wizard should have been much harder that what it had been.

As he contemplated the things he needed to do, he laid on the bed and drifted into the sleepless void.

* * *

><p>Sirius's mother had finally been silenced deep into night when she was awoken by the sniffling of one Harry Potter. She gazed at him in disgust and vehement disdain. <em>How dare the blood traitor stand in front of here, the Lady Bla…<em>

"I thought you should know… you're his mother after all."

The only thing that halted her self-righteous sneer was his pathetic worthless-ness, at least that's what the Lady Black told herself. It certainly wasn't the sadness and pity lurking in his shaded emerald eyes.

"The others probably haven't told you, didn't think you'd care possibly. I thought you would though… Sirius is dead… fell through the veil of death the night before."

The Lady Black stared on in stony silence.

"Your 'perfect pureblood niece' Bellatrix Lestrange did it. Even if you don't care about him, maybe you'll be happy that you don't have to see his face any more. Just though you should know…"

He scampered of into the dark and she heard the creak of the loose floorboard on the stairs.

She certainly would never admit the Lady Walburga Black had let any teats escape, let alone a whimper. She would admit to the fierce vengeance that had overtaken her black eyes though.

Early next morning, nobody noticed that the portrait at the entrance was empty and silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made.**

Chapter 3

-good lord I need to go to sleep

A/N: I'm starting to like writing this :)

* * *

><p>00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o<p>

Sneaking out the next morning was surprisingly easy. Every order member had been called into a questioning and required to tell their story at the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore himself was at the Ministry trying to diffuse the chaos directed towards one person, one Cornelius Fudge. Minister Fudge may have believed that Voldemort wasn't back, but the public didn't care about that. They only cared that there was a scape goat prepared in order to direct their own desperate feelings of fear and helplessness upon. They were like bleating cattle waiting for someone to herd them into the right direction. Dumbledore was an over seer and Harry himself was the meat used to lure their interest. It made him feel sick. His disgust with wizarding Europe was reaching an all new high. He hadn't though it could get any worse after they practically declared him insane with the Triwizard debacle last year.

They of course managed to surprise him by returning their pathetic hopes of a savior onto him. He was only 15 for heaven's sake, well almost 16, but that was beside the point. They needed to grow up and look after themselves, they were fully trained witch and wizards. He would go as far as to say that this whole Voldemort situation wouldn't have even have happened if they had gathered together during the last war, instead of hiding like cowards, and used their combined magic's to put a stop to the killing.

These were the thoughts that ran through his mind as he waited for his goblin account manager to see to him, the maple wood and gold plated door gleamed next to the plate that announced the owner as Ripaxe. He was hoping to look into declaring emancipation and figuring out his options after.

He was seriously considering just taking all of his money and hiding himself somewhere far away. Forget wizarding Britain, they could solve their own problems. His parents wouldn't have wanted him to die for this war, they would have wanted him to live his life to the fullest. That did not include becoming the Light's puppet and fighting this war for the. His only regret would be those that had shown him some care. The Wesley's for one were always welcoming and given him the illusion of a family. Hermione would probably be disappointed if she found out his choice, Ron would most likely call him a traitor. Ron hadn't been the most steadfast friend these last couple of years. ...In fact he'd been terrible.

Harry secretly believed that if not for Hermione, the red head would have severed their friendship by now. Hermione felt a sort of obligation towards him, them being her first real friends had given her the need to keep them tightly knit together. Honestly sometimes they tired him... their expectations... Their lack of reliability. Sometimes he just wanted to curl up by the fireplace with a book.

Yes... Him the "Chosen one," just wanted some peace, he'd even go to the greenhouses with Neville sometime for the relaxing atmosphere.

He was startled out of his reverie as the Potter account manager opened his door.

"Hello Mr. Potter, you have impeccable timing. We have just come across some problems that need to be addressed immediately.

As the maple door swung open the goblin retreated with the expectation that he would follow. Harry was started by the presence of another goblin as he entered the room.

"Yes Mr. Potter, let me introduce you. This is my cousin Goldclaw, he is also the manager of the Noble and Ancient House of Black Accounts. It had come to our attention that certain things have changed with the death of Sirius Black."

"You're damn right they've changed Goblin!"

Harry's eyes grew wide as he was startled by the familiar booming voice.

"That filthy blood traitor is no niece of mine! She deserves to be blasted off our family tree. How dare she kill the head of the Black family, her family?"

The Lady Black stood panting heavily in a thick canvas positioned over the brick fireplace of the room. Harry felt he could relate to her bloody thirsty grin as he heard the reason for it.

Bitchy Bella might think that he'd failed at the Cruciatus curse, but the reason was simple because his wand had somehow stopped it. He'd felt the magic go down his arm and pinpoint itself towards his wand, but nothing had come out. He'd given his wand a quick glance of betrayal as Bellatrix had returned fire with her own curse.

"There has never been a disgrace like this before in the Black family, for the Black head to be killed by his own blood is an injustice. The woman will be blasted off the tree, and you... You Harry Potter will do it!"

He stood up with restrained himself from glaring. He knew that she didn't care much for Sirius, but at least he was firmly loyal to family.

He grinned with happiness, "And how should I do that Lady Black? Only those that are the head of a family may disown a family member, and even if you are in line to succeed you have to be a legal adult or emancipated."

Harry swung his emerald eyes toward Ripaxe as he replied for the clearly emotional Walburga Black.

"That will be our job Mr. Potter, there is a precedence for this. A long time ago, just around 200 years after the bank was established, there was a family situation where the head was killed by his nephew. Now he had clearly directed his account managers to declare his 14 year old bastard son as his heir. While he was very young the Wizengamot declared that his blood was "purer," given that he had never betrayed his family in any way. There were very few members of that line left, and the ones that were left had all at some point done something legally incriminating in order to give them an edge in an attempt to be appointed successor. The bastard son was emancipated and given control over the family account since no one else could be trusted."

He didn't know what to say to that, everything seemed to have fallen into his lap. He was being given the chance of independence with a dash of revenge.

The boy tugged on his raven hair in thought. His midnight hair was already a bird's nest, but over the past week he'd developed the habit of sifting through it as some sort of anxiety tick. He knew he'd be accepting the offer. He'd finally be free of the Ministry and their restriction, of Dumbledore's obvious direction, and able to find out what he really wanted in life.

This time Goldclaw interrupted his train of thought.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but my client and I were hoping to have a word with you in private before we went any further."

He accepted with ease, knowing they could do no real harm in Gringotts. As Ripaxe left the room Harry turned his attention to the portrait and pierced her with his doubtful expression.

"Beside your reasoning, did you ever care for Sirius?," Harry felt that he'd get straight to the point that was stuck in his thoughts.

Harry gazed at the still beautiful woman. Her black curls were eerily reminiscent of the very women responsible for Sirius's death. Her narrowed eyebrows crinkled above two stormy grey eyes, the tightness around her clenched mouth was the only thing that ruined the image of a noble woman.

"Of course I did, he was my son, our family motto may be _Toujours Pur_, but every pureblood knows that above all else family is always foremost in importance."

Harry bit his lip in annoyance, "Then why did you disown him? He told me about that, how much he was hurt by the thought of not being wanted by his own family."

Lady Black looked affronted her eyes were full of real pain, "Him? Can you imagine what it feels like to have your own son reject his family's ideals and beliefs? He'd essentially told us that he didn't care about our position and his main worry was himself and his friends. I admit I may have overreacted in my anger, but us Blacks have never been known for our calm temperament."

Harry understood at once, the regret and passion in her eyes was real. He supposed it was just bad blood and pride that had kept the two from reconciling all those years.

"In understand, I myself know what it feels like to be rejected by my own relatives. I was angry at first, now I'm just disgusted with them. I think if Sirius were here he'd have forgiven you." My smile must have been reassuring to her, it seemed as if the string holding her up had snapped and the tension had vanished. Her shoulder were slumped over in relief and her eyes twinkled suspiciously.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, that means a lot to an old woman like me."

Both of them turned to Goldclaw as they heard a cough of discomfort from him.

"Lady Black, I believe we should proceed with the inheritance ritual in order to gauge whether or not Mr. Potter can precede with the procedures."

Lady Black turned back to him, "Harry, understand that I have accepted you had a Black heir and as such you will have more of a chance of succeeding. However, there are limitation to what will alone can do. If your magic is not acceptable the Black family magic will not accept you. Sirius must have felt confident that you would pass if she assigned you the vault heir as well as the blood magic heir."

The raven head was confused, "What would be the problem then?"

"The Black bloodmagic requires a prominent amount of dark magic in order to accept you. Now as a portrait I can't really sense you magic, but Sirius would never have risked your life. He must have been sure you would succeed. There is the risk of your magic collapsing into itself if you magic isn't right."

He didn't like the sound of that at all, "besides that, is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, this ritual is part cleansing and also partly contaminating. If it succeeds you should be purged of compulsion, glamour's, and basically anything that inhibits your free will. This was woven into inheritance contracts almost at the beginning of their conception, from what I can tell they had problems with unwilling wizards being forced to accept harmful inheritances." He gazed at her in appreciation, her knowledge was enlightening and definitely something he wished to achieve in the future.

"The contamination step is meant to intertwine the magic's of Black ancestors with your own. Honestly there is much you should have known before this kind of ritual. Knowledge of magic's that came from our ancestors out of Europe for one. However, there is no time…" His stomach filled with butterflies as he saw her look of pity. He knew that her image was one of crafted ambiguity and something told him he wouldn't like what she said next.

"I am portrait head of Grimmauld Place, as such I have control over the inner workings of the estate. Of course I am limited in my reach however, listening is not very hard. I've heard many of the Orders meetings. They are planning to send you back to your muggle relatives. They also plan to cut you off from the wizarding world entirely before you return back to school. Your Weasley friend and the bush head girl agreed that you needed to be contained in order the blow off your anger in peace for the sake of everyone who was contributing."

Harry could help it he started laughing, "HAHAHA, peace! Peace! Peace with the Dursley's is like asking someone in the Sahara desert to pretend it cold. They all know that too, they've picked me up enough times to understand the feeling of my 'loving family.' It seems like they're showing their true faces." He paused here in silence before continuing in the imitation of a wizened old wizards face, "Let's keep Harry out of the way until we need him again… can't have him going and screwing up all of my plans can we?"

Lady Black gazed at him in understanding, even this supposedly cold hearted woman understood that this was wrong and insensitive.

"Fuck them, I'm getting emancipated, claiming my right as Lord Potter and Black, getting revenge on Bellatrix, and then leaving. I'm finished with this."

Walburga understood Harry's need for independence. She herself had lost the battle when she decided to conform to her parents' wishes and marry a respectable pureblood. Very few people knew, but in her early years she had fallen hopelessly in love with an older, half-blood man who had returned her love ferociously. Only her lie about not being in love with him anymore had gotten him to accept their separation.

"Yes, I expected that would be your stance on the matter. Now I also expect, that with this ritual you might come into your inheritance early. This would be beneficial considering the kind of enemies you have."

Harry felt the need to hug this woman. She had in on day, completely managed to change his opinion about her.

Now, when he clenched his jaw, he thought about the possibilities before him and knew that the danger was worth it.

"I'm going to do it."

"Good, now from now on I want you to call be Walburga. The heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Black had permission to do so. I also find it right to warn you that during the process you will feel quite a bit of pain, especially if your magic is as strong as I think it might be. I've also read that those who gain family magic's tend to gain the ones that are most suitable for them. In your case haven't the faintest idea, I believe if you had already gained your inheritance we might have some indication, but oh well..."

Goldclaw came forward with that ending note "Mr. Potter, this will need to be done in the casting chambers. The magic is volatile and might harm the banks foundation if not directed correctly."

Harry nodded in apprehension and after exchanging goodbyes with Walburga, he followed the goblin through the maple doors.

After he had left Walburga nodded to herself. This would be good she thought, if everything worked out Harry would ensure that the Black family once again had a worthy head.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made.**

* * *

><p>The boy with midnight hair was moving down the main hall now. Eyes that were previously uninterested now gazed at him in thoughtful rumination.<p>

Gringotts bank was definitely a partly sentient building. Many would say that is wasn't possible for building to develop sentience even if it was a magical building. Those people would experience a frightful drop if they happened to visit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mistress Hogwarts was not one to suffer fools. Her many years had definitely soaked her in magic that was almost beyond compare now.

Gringotts could compare.

Harry was one of the few that knew of the Hogwarts real personality.

However it wasn't as if he had experienced a conversation with the ancient castle. Really it was only a series of subtle feeling that would wash over him at moments. Like the feeling of warm acceptance he had experienced when he'd entered the castle for the first time. He'd also felt a feeling of happiness and victory when he'd had his first doubt of the great 'Headmaster' of Hogwarts.

It was these facts that made him certain that he was being viewed by the ancient bank.

* * *

><p>Eyes watched him in curiosity. The boy had so much sealed potential. The bank's first customers would be very interested in one of his talents that was for certain. That ability wasn't one to be trained by himself, he'd make sure that the boy received the proper books that would inform him of the possible school he could attend that would improve himself. The clipped magical signature he could sense on the boy was certainly from one Hogwarts. While the school was certainly ancient enough, the magic that was taught there did not hold the range of magical branches that would suit the boy.<p>

Now that he thought of it, most of Europe did not hold the correct classes. Europe was a mainly prominent and backwards light part of the world.

Gringotts gazed at the boy more closely. He was certain that besides a good portion of potential being sealed there was also a few characteristic concealing glamours on the boy. There was certainly not anything on his eyes though. Dark midnight lashes curled artistically framing his emerald eyes in a sensuous picture. Both were complemented by his raven hair and pale skin.

From the conversation before, it was understood that they were heading towards the inheritance hall. The bank decided to prepare things ahead of them.

House elves permanently commissioned by the bank immediately felt the intent of the building and headed towards the hall. Their job would be finished in the 5 minutes the walk took the goblin and human pair. The halls were something the Gringotts and its inhabitants took great pride in. They were strongly enforced by some of the best ward masters that had graced the world. Inheritance backlashed were a very big deal to the wizarding community. If you were denied during the process chances were that an improperly warded hall would collapse in on the caster and possibly all parties involved.

* * *

><p>Harry was reminded of Hogwarts by the knowing gaze he felt from the bank.<p>

He thought about his friend Lady Hogwarts and saddened to realize that it may be long time before he met her again. The way this was going he was sure that wouldn't want to return to Hogwarts, it's headmaster was a serious problem. The Lady was the one with true control of the castle, but even she had to bend sometimes to the headmasters will.

He thought back to when she had made him realize his first betrayal.

Being on good terms with her, she had sent a warning with her feeling accross to him when he had entered the corridor that housed Fluffy. As he got further and he honestly felt that this was much to easy for a 1st year, she'd sealed his doubt by sending a vision of Dumbledore with the clear feeling of self-righteousness with a touch of foreboding. He knew then that this whole series of traps had been set at a low level just for him. For some reason Dumbledore was clearly trying to push him into acting.

* * *

><p>When Goldclaw and he had finally arrived in a grandiose hallway he could only stare in awe. The hallway was immaculate, precious metals and stones gleamed magnificently. The dark door that closed behind them gleamed with gold accents and a touch of emerald centered in the middle.<p>

"The ritual has to be done in this hall . We've had problems with several past clients where a magical backlash destroyed the bank foundation and even sometimes buried the initiator.

He had gathered that the reason would be similar, but confirmation caused his through to clench in anxiety. "Yes... well let's just get this over with. What do you need be to do?"

Goldclaw grinned at him, he was humored by the human's discomfort. Lady Black may not entirely be aware of the boy's magical structure, but he could clearly sense a dark nature underneath. Goblins were good at sensing hidden properties to the alive and inanimate. They had to be good since their other businesses included much metal magic workings.

"Yes well you'll only need to stand in the center of the hallway after I've drawn the summoning runes. The Black magic will then be directed towards the runes and you through the directing crystal conductors that are place on the ceiling above us."

Harry looked above and noticed the gleaming white and pure onyx crystals that were placed ahead on the ceiling.

As he nodded his acceptance Goldclaw handed him the knife that had been placed on the table they had approached.

At his questioning look Goldclaw replies, "This ritual requires the blood of the initiator."

At the humans dubious explanation he explained further, "Your blood with be mixed with a thickening potion and then used to draw the ruins. Most rituals outside of Hogwarts and light Europe do use blood. It's a terrible travesty that Hogwarts limits the knowledge of these kinds of magic's."

He knew that the magic at Hogwarts was limited, the Lady had told him, but to discover something so useful that was unknown made him feel frustrated and trapped.

Harry gripped the knife and slit his forearm then directed the bloody stream towards the cauldron that Goldclaw had indicated with the motion of his hand.

The pain that had blossomed was ignored in further of watching the goblin precede.

The runes were neatly drawn out and then the goblin stood up to inspect his work.

"Normally you would have been required to draw them, but Lady Black informed me of your lack of knowledge in the subject. As such we graciously agreed to do the task."

Harry expressed his thanks and Goldclaw handed him a disgustingly grey potion he had drawn for his robe.

"You will take this then stand in the center. I will then call forth the black magic's which will listen to me as my right as the account manager to the fortune. The potion is to ease the combination of magic's.'

Harry nodded in acceptance as he took the potion. He made a weak attempt at humor in order to cover his nervousness.

"I hope this doesn't turn me hairless and scaly."

Goldclaw huffed at the weak attempt at humor as he gestured towards the runes.

Yes, yes he was going. We walked towards the center and then he parted from the goblin and went towards his place.

"Okay , I will begin. As mentioned there might be some pain."

* * *

><p>...SOME PAIN! Hahahaha! Goldclaw had grossly understated that. The pain was overflowing, his body buzzed in hurt, his arms and legs hurt, his hair and nails hurt for Merlin's sake.<p>

He told himself to never believe a statement that concerned his well being, from a goblin, again.

There was a sort of current that he could feel being directed in himself.

He'd felt the magic being directed from the stones. It was dark and cold but for some reason he'd felt it resonate deep in himself. It came swelling forth at the first touch of not so foreign magic.

Strange enough the magic seemed to match whatever he was feeling coming from himself.

There was a deep well concentrated in his chest. The dam was bursting with what could only be a dark but welcoming kind of magic.

This magic had always been there, Harry had continually felt it over the years. Especially not too long ago when he'd been near the veil.

The veils has sang to him, he couldn't understand how he was the only one who had heard the beautiful siren like music that had resonated for the tattered gate.

The reserve of magic was still building up, ironically so was the pain. The tingling that had felt like a current of electricity was current actually a real live current. He could see the black sparks curling up along his chest and forearms. The curling black patterns were artistic in their movement. No electricity had ever been directed like it currently was. Woven pattern were twining back in forth in sensuous dance of motion that seemed to mock and comfort his pain.

He thought of the possible freedom and his current and past misery. He could endure this pain for more freedom, and he would endure this pain. His veins bulged for a moment while he considered the changes he was feeling.

He felt his bones popping, he knew his jaw was different he could feel it because of his clenched mouth.

Goldclaw gazed at the boy-man that was in pain. By the looks of it he could say that it might be the same as a Cruciatus… it clearly passed that level as time went by.

There was no doubt that the boy did not know this had been going on for already 3 hours.

There was no mistaking that the magic was being accepted. The black electric current had shown that there was no problem in that department.

No, Goldclaw suspected it had more to do with the boy's blood inheritance and the obvious limiters that had been placed on him.

There had clearly been some hidden potential, but Goldclaw had not expected this.

Precious metals and stones rattled from the pressure in the room.

Elementally themed stone had been put in the room in order to act as medium but they also signifies the strength and type of the inheritors alignments.

Currently he could see the clear and black stone glowing with the emerald magic that the boy contained.

The death and air stone were no surprise. You could almost smell the 2 on the boy. He practically reeked with death magic. The boy would make a powerful necromancer someday. The air stone was almost as rare as the death one and signified the boy's element.

Goldclaw suspected that there might be more however. The rarity and expense of some stones were protested by the Goblins who had crafted the hall. The immense rarity was just too much for the overall tightly fisted Goblin crafters.

While that was the case, there was one entirely unique stone that had been required by a certain guild. The milky opaque stone that was veined in the darkest shade of black possibly vibrated with intense frequency.

The grin that encompassed the goblins face grew and stretched even further at the thought of it.

He wasn't required to tell the client, but he was obliged to inform the proper officials.

His client would soon be told anyways, if he knew of their attitude the Potter-Black lord would be accepted with wide open arms.

If he managed to pass their test of course…

As the ceremony came to an end. Goldclaw looked over the clients new features. Black hair was just not an accurate description anymore. It was such an intensely dark and unnatural color that it actually matched the veins that covered that covered the rare, milky opaque stone. The boys feature were slightly different , the hair had more than likely been a glamour , however the face and body were definitely a result of the aging that came with inheritance rituals.

The face was narrower and chin pointed. The pale skin now glowed with a luminescence that seemed natural and was very delightful. There was a sort of inner light about the luminescence, like the pearly sheen of the moon. He imagined that the beautiful glow would still be there even if the boy gained a tan.

Black features from his grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black and the Potter genes and been artfully combined for an aristocratic picture. The lithe body was slightly muscled and posture, while currently slumped, was proper and graceful.

Harry knew it was ending because if it wasn't, the intense throbbing in his chest would most likely kill him.

There was a last shudder that had been even visible to his spectator. His body had arched forward in a display of agony and the raging power had been ripped forward.

Harry felt it. His first thought had been to thank fucking Merlin for the release. He felt like and impossibly heavy load he'd never even known was there had been lifted.

The surge of power forward caused him to open his previously clenched eyes. He felt the stretch and tug of his magic as it went forward and exclaimed in delight of its first taste of freedom.

He felt a restless longing finally be satisfied as it burst forward into physical form.

The black electric current was changing. It was bulging and weaving itself into a new form of magic that the goblin had only seen in the storybook that his mother had read him when he had been in his first few years of life.

* * *

><p>The bloodmagic raven took flight. He soared and cawed into the rafters. His flight was impossibly fast and intimidating. The feathers matched his hair as did its black and beady eyes. The beak was as sharp as the knife that had been used in the ritual and Harry knew it was designed for violence.<p>

He settled down into sleep while his new familiar cawed its independence to anyone who would listen.


End file.
